


an empty ravine

by saladellarose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladellarose/pseuds/saladellarose
Summary: tubbo collects tommy’s things from an abandoned pogtopia
Kudos: 13





	an empty ravine

the tunnel that tubbo walked down, once full of bickering and talk of war, was now empty. every step the boy took echoed down the halls. 

the once glorious prime path now battered and bruised- the groundwater speeding up the process of the wood decaying. tubbo had to be careful where he stood- tommy didn't come down this way to maintain the path anymore. 

tubbo didn't understand why tommy refused to go get his things from pogtopia, at first he thought it was just because he didn't want to move into new l'manburg yet, but the emptiness of a place that once hustled with life was unsettling, and the boy suddenly understood. 

the air seemed full of energy, but the only thing tubbo could hear was the occasional drip of water and the sharp ring in his ear that had been ever so present since the festival. 

it's not that tommy didn't want to get his things, and it wasn't that he didn't want to move back into l'manburg. it was because he wasn't ready to face what awaited him in this ravine.

the mine that tommy and technoblade had him and antfrost dig out appeared in his line of vision. tubbo took a deep breath, and turned to his right, and up the stairs he went. 

he had to light a torch. every lantern, every campfire, any single torch- all of them had been put out. he couldn't see into the darkness. it was so dark, but still, tubbo couldn't hear a single mob.

the eerie feeling that tubbo had in the tunnel was back again, but this time it flooded over him. a place that once stood for something, a home for rebellion, was abandoned and not even stray mobs wanted anything to do with it. 

buttons decorated any empty space. tubbo suddenly remembered that this place no longer was a place where freedom was welcome. this was the place that drove wilbur insane, and the realisation sent a shiver down tubbo's spine. 

to his left was the pit. blood stained the walls- the reminisce of tommy's anger still lingers. the scar on the boy's face hurts all of a sudden, but he wills it to go away. 

as tubbo began to walk through the now empty ravine, he remembered how laughter used to fill the cavern- tommy getting stuck in his room and technoblade farming upon his arrival till he couldn't force his eyes to open anymore. 

wilbur serenading the few members of pogtopia briefly fills tubbo's mind. he wasn't here for much before wilbur stopped singing and playing guitar. for the few appearances the boy made to report back, he would find wilbur humming a lullaby to a sleeping tommy. 

the humming stopped being a comforting thing for tommy, tubbo remembers. after the festival, tommy would tense instead of relax when the sound of wilbur humming filled the air. tommy, of course, hadn't said anything, but tubbo could tell. he always could tell. 

tubbo thinks philza used to put them to sleep with it- a gentle song that reminded tommy of his childhood had become a thing that reminded him of watching his brother spiral into insanity and his best friend be publicly executed. 

as tubbo began to walk up a set of stairs, he clung to the wall without even realising it. muscle memory from falling off the edge one too many times. 

he climbs and climbs and finally reaches the surface room. it's not where tommy's stuff is, but he needed a break. it was too much down there. he thought this would be a good spot to catch his breath until he saw wilbur's bed. 

an old trench coat sat folded at the end of his bed, a l'manburg patch embroidered onto it. tubbo gulped and let out a shaky breath. who had left it here? philza? technoblade? dream even?

he grabs it and puts in in the bag he had gotten for tommy. if anyone deserves to have it, tommy does. 

when tubbo walks back down the stairs, the air seems thicker. he is especially careful to stay away from the buttons that decorate the walls- even the gentle brush of his fingers could trigger one of them and tubbo didn't know if they linked up to something. 

he didn't want to find out. 

he goes to walk past the potato farm, but pauses at the door. him and technoblade had both worked on this- tubbo more on the automation, but technoblade was the experienced potato farmer and tubbo followed his guidance. 

when he thinks of technoblade, tubbo remembers the sound of fireworks and the sound of withers. but he also remembers the sound of his laughter when tubbo would ask him about potato farming and how he would even know all of this. he tries to shove this memories down. tubbo doesn't go into the farm. 

he keeps walking and he hears the hum of the nether portal. it's the only thing other than tubbo's torch that gives off light, but the purple lighting is so low it may as well not be there. 

tubbo finally arrives at tommy's door, and he takes a deep breath. he recalls the first time he spoke to philza, not in person but through wilbur's calling system- he's not sure how wilbur done it, but he had introduced it when he was president of l'manburg, and that's where the country's former riches came from. 

tommy had gotten stuck in his own room, calling out to phil to make wilbur or techno help him, but everyone else was too busy laughing to help him out. tubbo had spent plenty of nights in this room, both nights spent laughing and nights of sharp silence in which the tension was so thick, tubbo could have sliced it in half. 

the silence was too loud. tubbo felt like he could still hear the laughter, but he could also hear wilbur and tommy arguing- tommy spent too much time trying to hold onto a spiralling wilbur, not ready to let his brother go. 

tubbo closed his eyes and swung the door open. the room was dark, and despite the memories it held, the room was still and devoid of life. tubbo gulped before taking a step into the room. 

he walked towards the chest that sat in the corner of the room. a layer of dust sat on top of the chest- no one had been in here for a long time. even tommy had stopped spending time in his room in the time that led up to the pogtopia versus manburg war. 

he remembers tommy falling asleep at a campfire, tubbo forcing him to crawl into bed. tommy was adamant that this place wasn't his home, and tubbo thinks 'home' was wherever wilbur was sane- before the independence of l'manburg, way before the election. 

tubbo cracked open the chest, cobblestone, iron, and a few other items were in the chest. as tubbo started packing tommy's things, a cold shiver came over him. it felt as if ghostbur was standing directly behind him, but when he turned around, nobody was there. 

tubbo let out a long sigh, before packing away the rest of tommy's stuff. he stood up and took one last look around the room. a lived in bed, with a sleeping bag tucked under the bed. tubbo couldn't count the nights that he had slept in this room, on that very sleeping bag. 

he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. tubbo took a deep breath and leaned against the wall of the cave, careful not to touch any of the buttons. as his head leant back on the wall, he closed his eyes. the sound of humming filled his ears and tubbo's body went still. 

"wilbur?" tubbo choked out as his eyes ripped open and began darting across the ravine, trying to find the source of the noice. but the more tubbo concentrated on the gentle hum, the less tubbo could hear it, and before he knew it, the sound was gone. 

tubbo felt like he had enough. he pushed himself off the wall and headed home. 

pogtopia had become a distant memory, a place filled of trauma- and a place destined to sit alone for the rest of time. this place had died along with wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @sleepyboiisinc :) come say hi if you enjoyed the fic ! this was not beta read so if there are spelling/grammar errors that’s why


End file.
